Tania Frankenstein (Lady Frankenstein)
Tania Frankenstein (Rosalba Neri) is the main villainess in the 1971 Italian horror film "Lady Frankenstein". Tania is the daughter of Baron Frankenstein (Joseph Cotten), and has just returned from completing her studies in medicine. Tania reveals to her father that she knows about his work with animal transplants, and that they were a cover for his work in reanimating corpses. She also intends to follow in his footsteps and help him with his work. Frankenstein and his assistant Dr. Charles Marshall (Paul Miller) harvest the body of a criminal that was hung down a well. That night, they are successful in bringing the corpse they are working on to life. However, things go terribly wrong when the monster bear-hugs Frankenstein to death, and walks out of the castle. Tania and Marshall report the murder to Captain Harris (Mickey Hargitay), but claim that it was a burglar. The monster roams the countryside killing several people. He throws one woman into the river, and kills another man by breaking his neck. Tania offers Tom Lynch (Herbert Fux) some jobs as a grave robber, but he refuses. Later the monster breaks into Lynch's home and kills him while he is having sex with a local whore. The monster then kills a local farmer and his wife, and Lynch's two grave-robbing friends. Tania is able to get Marshall into admitting that he has romantic feelings for her. She tells him that if his old body was that of Thomas Slack (Marino Mase), the mildly retarded servant, she could recipricate the advances. The solution she suggests is that she could transplant Marshall's brilliant brain into the brain-damaged Thomas' young healthy body. To accomplish this, Tania seduces Thomas into having sex while Marshall secretly watches. Marshall suffocates him with a pillow during the lovemaking. After successfully transplanting Marshall's brain into Thomas' body, Thomas now speaks with Marshall's voice, and he has become inhumanly strong. The local villagers have had enough of the monster killing going on, and show up to the castle armed with torches and pitchforks. The monster enters the castle, and a fight ensues between the monster and Marshall/Thomas. Tania stabs the monster in the back with a long dagger, and Marshall/Thomas kills him by puncturing his head with a metal hand tool. The villagers storm the castle and set it aflame in hopes of killing the monster. Captain Harris and Thomas's sister Julia (Renate Kasche) arrive to find Marshall/Thomas and Tania making love. However, Marshall/Thomas then begins choking Tania as the flames consume them both. Trivia *Rosalba Neri appeared as Demeter, Queen of Micenas in the 1963 Peplum film, "Conquest of Mycene". *Rosalba Neri appeared as Nais in the 1964 Peplum sword and sandal film, "The Lion of Thebes". *Rosalba Neri appeared as henchwoman Pauline in the 1966 Italian-German Eurospy film, "The Spy With Ten Faces". *Rosalba Neri appeared as Samantha Felton in the 1966 film, "Johnny Yuma". *Rosalba Neri appeared as Yaka in the 1967 Eurospy film "Lucky, the Inscrutable", which was originally entitled, "Lucky, el intrepido". *Rosalba Neri appeared as Paola in the 1969 film, "The Seducers" which is also known as "Top Sensation". *Rosalba Neri appeared as the villainess Countess Dolingen de Vries in the 1973 Italian horror film, "The Devil's Wedding Night". *Rosalba Neri appeared as Cornelia in the 1974 film, "The Arena". Gallery screenshot_9416.png screenshot_9417.png screenshot_9418.png screenshot_9419.png screenshot_9421.png screenshot_9422.png screenshot_9423.png screenshot_9424.png screenshot_9426.png screenshot_9427.png screenshot_9428.png screenshot_9430.png screenshot_9431.png screenshot_9433.png screenshot_9434.png screenshot_9435.png screenshot_9436.png screenshot_9438.png screenshot_9439.png screenshot_9440.png screenshot_9441.png screenshot_9442.png screenshot_9443.png screenshot_9444.png screenshot_9445.png screenshot_9446.png lady-frankenstein.jpg Category:1970s Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Cape Category:Choker Necklace Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Noblewoman Category:Sex Category:Demise: Burned Alive Category:Fate: Deceased